


The baby theory

by multi_mess_xx



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_mess_xx/pseuds/multi_mess_xx
Summary: The Lenny baby from Penny and Leonard’s perspective. This is the first chapter but there isn’t going to be that much.





	The baby theory

Penny: Hey Leonard. You know what we should do?  
Leonard: What? Go to bed?  
Penny: Let’s have a baby!  
Leonard: Your really drunk and delusional.  
Penny: No no no. I’m serious. This isn’t drunk Penny taking.  
Leonard: Really?  
Penny: Yeah  
Leonard: But you don’t want kids.  
Penny: Now I do.  
Leonard: What changed?  
Penny: Why do you have to be so bossy! Can’t you just accept it and move on!  
Leonard: I’m just concerned that this isn’t a real thing that you want and it’s just heat of the moment.  
Penny: It’s not. Can’t you just believe me for once.  
Leonard: But are you sure? Your under the impression of allot of alcohol.  
Penny: I didn’t get THAT drunk.  
Leonard: Really?  
Penny: Yeah...  
Leonard: Okay... But only if this is not drunk Penny talking.  
Penny: It’s not! I’m serious. I wanna have kids with you.  
Leonard: So if this isn’t a drunk thing... is it a sympathy thing? Because I don’t wanna do it if you don’t-  
Penny: Will you stop! I want to have kids. I will help. Stop making excuses. It sounds like you don’t want kids now.  
Leonard: I do want kids.  
Penny: Fine!  
Leonard: Fine! But if you wake up tomorrow and you decide you don’t want them then don’t blame me.  
Penny: I do! So do you wanna?

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this random thing that I wrote in about 2 mins lol. Anyway I will do more so this is only the first chapter but there isn’t gonna be that many cause I’m just gonna do like Penny taking the test and stuff and yeah idrk yet. It’s written in script because I find it easier to write like that I hope you don’t mind. Also it’s quite shot because I thought it didn’t need to be that long💗


End file.
